Saturn's trampoline (Episode)
Saturn's trampoline is the fifteenth episode of Weird and wonderful space and is the first episode to premiere on Youtube . Plot In a BFDI style , ʻOumuamua was looking into space when Ixion interrupted and was not happy that the episode was going to be in BFDI style and not in WAWS style . After a few seconds , the style was turned back into WAWS . Ixion was now happy . Ixion asked ʻOumuamua if he was only put in the scene since Lukas had no idea how to introduce him to his second debut . ʻOumuamua is confused and says "What." Which made Sedna , from out of nowhere , think he's deaf . Neptune was watching Saturn holding a trampoline and was confused and asked her what she's doing with it . Saturn tells him that she's getting it for the summer since she's the least densest planet and can bounce so high and that the galaxies will see her . When all the planets have gathered around to see what Saturn was going to do , and wonders if everyone will like her stunt . Saturn's on the trampoline with a sudden voice and jumps high into the air . On her way , she suddenly intelligently predicts that her speed is 193K km/h or m/h and thinks that her rings and gas will disappear . That's what she thinks anyways . As she makes it as high as she can , she can be seen by Whirlpool Galaxy . Whirlpool asks NGC 5195 if he saw Saturn as well but he says no . M60-UCD1 Galaxy comes to Whirlpool and tells him to check his twitter account . NGC 5195 tells Whirlpool to run away . M60-UCD1 Galaxy tells them to wait up . Whilst looking at random things in the sky , Mercury still isn't satisfied with what he's seeing . Uranus asks him if he's even using the right telescope since he's using a pirates telescope . After that , Saturn falls from the sky and hits Uranus on the head . Characters # ʻOumuamua # Sedna # Neptune # Saturn # Mars # Jupiter (Does not speak) # Earth (Does not speak) # The Cow-Dog # Mercury # Uranus Characters introduced # Ixion # 55 Cancri e # Whirlpool Galaxy # M60-UCD1 Galaxy # Mars (Bar) # Bug Spray # Magneton # Jungle Juice Trivia * This episode is based of THE TALENT SHOW * Ixion's "BFDI" body was actually made by Orcus * Saturn's audio is that of Shut Up Cartoons in an episode of Planets called THE TALENT SHOW * Saturn's unusual talking when she's flying into space is a reference to Taco from Inanimate Insanity from Crappy Anniversary when Taco talks very intelligently when she jumps off the cliff . * Mercury sees : ** Mars in bar form ** Lime ** Springles *** A can of stack chips but with the name of "Springles" . This is suppose to be a reference of Springtrap from Five Night's at Freddy's. ** Bug Spray *** Who was formerly a Wild Island camper ** Magneton ** Jungle Juice *** Who is a camper for a majority of DeviantArt object camps . ** The Cow-Dog * "Words by Uranus" was a reference to an old video of Weird and wonderful space called Mars + Earth (Mainly) , Wait this video was ten minutes long?. Category:Season 1